<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miami in Wiltshire by Ginada</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842038">Miami in Wiltshire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginada/pseuds/Ginada'>Ginada</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Todesserdrabbles [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1997, Death Eaters, Dezember 1997, Drabble, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Implied Sexual Content, Malfoy Manor, Todesseralltag, Triple Drabble, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:08:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginada/pseuds/Ginada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draußen ist der englische Winterregen.<br/>Drinnen ist das Licht von Miami in Nics Zimmer.<br/>Es muss reichen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jugson (Harry Potter)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Todesserdrabbles [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655980</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Miami in Wiltshire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Was geht hier?”, fragte Selinda, als sie ohne zu klopfen Nicols Zimmer betrat. Sie waren schließlich quasi zusammen, und sowieso nicht Herr über sich selbst.</p><p>Das ansonsten düstere, kahle Zimmerchen war von einem unwirklichen, orangenen Glühen erfüllt. Nicol hatte die Rückwand komplett verzaubert. Anstatt auf glatte Steine hatte man jetzt das Gefühl, durch ein Fenster auf einen überirdisch schönen karibischen Strand zu schauen. Üppige Palmen neigten sich vom Rand her und wiegten sich sacht im nicht vorhandenen Wind, während die untergehende Sonne die ganze Szene in ein sanftes, kitschiges Licht tauchte. Was für ein Kontrast zu dem Regen, der ganz real draußen gegen das kleine dunkle Fenster peitschte. Selinda hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass Nicol zu solcher Magie fähig war.</p><p>Er lag mit Schuhen auf dem Bett und starrte auf das magische Bild, eine Wehmut im Blick, die an Selindas Fassung rüttelte.</p><p>„Wo ist das?“, fragte sie.</p><p>„Weiß nicht. Es ist nicht echt“, brummte er, als sie schon dachte, sie bekäme mal wieder keine Antwort.</p><p>„Jamaika?“, hakte Selinda nach. Dorther kam schließlich seine Familie. Sie ließ ihre Finger über seinen Arm wandern. „Vielleicht können wir da mal hin, wenn wir den Krieg gewonnen haben.“</p><p>„‘S ist nich Jamaika. Irgendwas Cooleres. Miami oder so. Keith und ich wollten immer mal hin, und richtig Spaß haben.“</p><p>Keith war tot. Und langsam ging Selinda die Geduld aus, mit Nicols Trauer umzugehen.</p><p>„Du kannst ja auch mit mir Spaß haben. Und wir fahren ins Warme, sobald der Dunkle Lord es erlaubt.“</p><p>„Ja sicher“, knurrte Jugson. Mit einem Ruck setzte er sich auf und zog Selinda fast grob auf seinen Schoß. Er schob ihr Kleid hoch, ohne sie anzusehen, das magische Strandbild beschien sie beide mit orangenem Licht, der kalte englische Regen schlug gegen die Fensterscheibe und Selinda redete sich ein, dass sie glücklich war.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>